Let's to be sinners to be saints
by Mephitidae
Summary: No eran los únicos en el santuario que de vez en cuando se ganaban una mirada desaprobatoria, pero si en los que se tenían más sospechas, ambos tenían ese título de traidores en lo alto, y a pesar de haberse redimido y jurado lealtad, una que otra vez eran segregados y juzgados en voz baja. Sin embargo entre traidores no había porque sentirse así.


**NOTAS**

_Cosa fea que hice porque no hay ningún material de mi Crackship. No me pregunten de donde salio la pareja porque realmente no lo se (? Sospecho que de mis ganas de ver a Canon separado de Milo.__Ojalá que la ship prolifere, al menos solo conmigo__Quiero agradecer a mi bae KuroXerxes, ella me incitó a hacer este oneshot y corrigió mis errores feos.__Creo que eso es todo, sin más que agregar, disfruten mi engendro. _

* * *

La mala costumbre terminó haciéndose casi una rutina, su soledad a veces se hacía tan insoportable que recurría a pedir ayuda, a encontrarse con alguien de su misma condición. No eran los únicos en el santuario que de vez en cuando se ganaban una mirada desaprobatoria, pero si en los que se tenían más sospechas, ambos tenían ese título de traidores en lo alto, y a pesar de haberse redimido y jurado lealtad, una que otra vez eran segregados y juzgados en voz baja. Sin embargo entre traidores no había porque sentirse así.

Sus visitas se habían hecho cada vez más recurrentes, era tedioso tener que ir desde la casa de géminis hasta la casa de acuario pero en serio necesitaba ese consuelo, una mirada que no le viera bajo el desprecio por sus pecados.

Aquella noche fue relativamente tarde, llegó sin previo aviso como de costumbre y encontró a Camus aún despierto, con la mirada clavada en el cielo nocturno.

El caballero de géminis se acercó a pasos lentos, con una pequeña y pícara sonrisa en el rostro —¿No puedes dormir?— Bromeó altanero, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a su compañero que, como de costumbre no se dignó ni a mirarle.

Hubo silencio, Kanon sabía que Camus no era de muchas palabras, a veces ese silencio podía decir más que sus fría voz —¿Qué haces aquí?— Inquirió aún sin mirarlo.

Geminis bufó divertido por lo obvio de la pregunta —Quería verte— Murmuró acercando su nariz peligrosamente al cuello del otro caballero, que en su afán de ser tosco, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa de su signo.

—Regresa, deberías de estar al cuidado de la casa de géminis, dudo que quieras generar más desconfianza— Con tal de que el caballero se fuera, se sentó en el suelo donde solamente había unas delgadas sábanas y cerró los ojos en señal de que iba a dormir y hacer como que no estaba ahí delante.

Sin embargo la insistencia de Kanon pudo más, se acercó en un nuevo intento y se sentó detrás de él, pegando su espalda a la del otro —Todo está bajo control— A esas alturas cualquier cosa que hiciera o no sería causa de sospechas en el santuario —¿No te molesta si me quedo aquí un rato?— Su voz reflejó que la pregunta no iba en serio, pero el que calla otorga y Camus siempre estaba callado y con ese falso permiso, dejó de darle la espalda y se sentó directamente a su lado, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, parecía tan inmutable y lejano que le dolía.

En un inesperado movimiento, uno de los fuertes brazos del mayor rodeo la cintura de su compañero, al contrario de lo que pudiese parecer, a Camus no le molestó en lo absoluto o eso parecía pues no hubo queja alguna de su parte. Ante la aparente respuesta positiva, Kanon se recorrió unos centímetros más a la derecha, en dirección del otro caballero e hizo más evidente su posesivo agarre.

Estuvieron así durante un tiempo más, en completo silencio mientras las miradas de ambos se enfocaban en la nada. Kanon no era alguien muy paciente pero tenía que hacerse de aquella cualidad cuando estaba en presencia del caballero de Acuario, parecía absurdo que alguien de su porte y presencia tuviera que actuar tan sigiloso con tal de ganarse el favor de alguien mucho menor que él, pero había aprendido esa lección a la mala, el de la última palabra siempre era Camus.

Una vez que se hubo armado de la confianza suficiente, volteo en dirección de su acompañante, como pidiéndole que le prestara atención un momento. El francés se mantuvo igual de inmutable, hasta pareciese que se esforzó en no parpadear para dejar en claro que le importaba poco lo que estuviese o no haciendo.

Actitudes como esa hacían que la poca paciencia de Kanon se agotara, pero tenía que poner más empeño si quería salir victorioso de esa. Como si esa noche en particular fuera a darle algún tipo de suerte.

Con esa especie de buen presentimiento fue que se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso. En un movimiento bastante bien calculado, pego su cuerpo al ajeno y alcanzó su barbilla con la mano que le quedaba libre para girar su rostro en un ángulo más conveniente. Como siempre, no hubo resistencia y esa fue la señal que interpretó como un "permiso" para hacer lo que le placiera. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su expresión para después tratar de cortar la poca distancia que los separaba, sin embargo, la diestra del acuariano se interpuso en su camino.

Tenía la mano del otro sobre sus labios, obviamente en un intento por evitar que ese beso se consumara como debía. El caballero de geminis emitió una especie de gruñido gutural y frunció levemente el ceño, no le había molestado tanto que le hubiese interrumpido, lo que le sacaba de quicio es que el menor tenía la misma expresión vacía de siempre, quería quitarle esa mueca de la cara a como dé lugar.

Retiró la mano que le estorbaba con facilidad y arremetió, esta vez sin reparar en la delicadeza, lo único que quería era ganar ese asalto, pero el otro no se iba a rendir tan fácil, el peliazul giró la cabeza en una obvia señal de rechazo, los labios del griego terminaron sobre la mandíbula de este, quien volvió a emitir ese gruñido de queja y se arrastró nuevamente en busca de la boca ajena que volvió a rechazarlo con frialdad.

Tras haber fracasado esos tres intentos, una sensación de frustración invadió el cuerpo del mayor, que clavó sus ojos azul marino en los azul hielo de Camus, como pidiéndole que cediera de una vez por todas. Pese a lo que pudiese esperar, hubo un ligero cambio en el aura de este, como si dejase de estar tan a la defensiva. Al parecer los ojos de cachorro funcionaban bien en él.

No había sido una victoria del todo limpia, pero géminis no titubeo en reclamar su premio y se dio el tiempo de gozarlo. Se puso a su altura y pasó uno de sus dedos sobre los fríos labios del menor antes de prácticamente abalanzarse sobre él y plantarle el beso que tanto había estado esperando.

Cuando hizo falta el aire, ambos se separaron unos centímetros del otro y jadearon unos segundos en busca de regularizar su respiración. Después de aquello, las ideas en la cabeza de Kanon se reacomodaron, no mentía, lo único que buscaba al principio era sacar a el menor de ese perfil de insensible y lo había logrado, pero ahora que había sentido tan de cerca el cálido aliento de aquella pila de hielo con patas, quería ver qué tan lejos podía llegar.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, acuario le empujo suavemente los hombros para que se alejara y dejara de invadir su espacio personal, para su mala suerte, el dragón marino se había hecho de otra meta, ya no solo quería probar sus labios.

—Camus— Le llamó en voz baja mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos y pudo percibir cómo el cuerpo del otro temblaba al escuchar su nombre, esas pequeñas perturbaciones en el semblante serio del acuariano hacían que todo el riesgo valiera la pena.

Con todo el cuidado posible, recostó al menor sobre aquella cama improvisada que hace un momento estaban compartiendo espalda con espalda, había llegado bastante lejos a partir de ese momento, a veces le temía más al francés en la cama que en batalla.

El mencionado se mantuvo inmóvil y con la mirada fija en su compañero, que, con parsimonia se daba el tiempo de meterse entre sus largas y fuertes piernas. Ya no había porque resistirse, la tensión entre ambos era casi palpable.

La mirada color azul marino paseo de abajo hacia arriba , analizando a detalle aquel joven cuerpo que había visto tantas veces con aquella armadura dorada y las contadas que lo había visto sin nada encima. Cuando hubo terminado de devorarlo en su imaginación, sus ojos se toparon con los del peliazul debajo de él y le devolvieron a la realidad, no era tiempo de fantasear.

Se inclinó cuidadosamente hasta que las narices de ambos se rozaron y espero unos segundos antes de besarlo por segunda vez, ahora con un tinte más hambriento y necesitado, se permitió profundizar el gesto para poder explorar con detalle la boca del francés, como si quisiera aprender de memoria los caminos para hacerlo jadear como hace unos instantes.

Cuando el oxígeno empezó a escasear, Camus se separó instintivamente, unos centímetros, pero a penas pudo tomar una bocanada de aire cuando Kanon lo atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad para besarlo de la misma manera.

Los dedos de acuario se aferraron a las sábanas con fuerza en un intento por aparentar que no estaba teniendo reacción alguna a los hambrientos besos de géminis, sin embargo, este lo noto, noto perfectamente como buscaba sacar toda esa ola de sentimientos y sensaciones en las pobre tela.

Quería más, ese impulso lo orilló a arriesgar más de la cuenta y colar una de sus manos en la ropa de su víctima, no lo pensó mucho o seguramente también Camus iba a hacerlo, por lo que en un rápido y descuidado movimiento logró invadir y tocar sin estorbos la pálida y fría piel. A mitad de los besos, subió sin rumbo por el torso, disfrutando el suave y frígido tacto del cuerpo ajeno en contraste con su cálida mano. En su delirio y falta de dirección tuvo la fortuna o desgracia de rozar uno de los pezones del menor que, terminó por cortar el beso a causa de la intromisión.

El griego estaba seguro de que la hora de su muerte había llegado, y estaba a punto de pedir disculpas hasta que atino a mirar con atención al joven debajo de él. Su pecho subía y bajaba a el ritmo de su agitada respiración, sus mejillas habían adquirido un pálido color rosado y su descompuesta pose solamente hacían verlo más vulnerable.

No pudo evitar relamerse los labios ante tal escena, quién diría que el seco e indiferente caballero de Acuario podría verse así.

Aprovechó la vulnerabilidad de su contrincante para atacar, se deshizo definitivamente de toda prenda superior que llevara y visualizo su trofeo, sus ojos brillaron cual depredador a punto de devorar a su presa y sin reparos acarició con los dedos cada rincón que se permitiera. Sobre su ombligo, sobre aquel lunar en las costillas de Camus que pocas veces había podido ver y que estaba seguro que nadie más sabía que tenía y por último volvió a visitar su pecho para apretar entre sus dedos sensibles pezones del francés, que se retorció entre las sábanas y se mordía el labio para callar sus quejas.

Kanon sonrió de lado y entrecerró los ojos, quería jugar rudo con él pero sin ganarse una golpiza después. Corrió el riesgo y sin vergüenza una de sus manos fue a parar directamente en la entrepierna del otro caballero, el tacto solo lo alertó e intentó quitarse de encima al mayor, sin embargo, este no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y aprisionó con fuerza el pequeño bulto ahí formado.

Las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de acuario y se le escapó un respingo de sorpresa, la sonrisa de Kanon se hizo más grande al igual que otra cosa debajo de su ombligo —Déjame escucharte— Le pidió en un tono burlón pero en parte suplicante, Camus obviamente negó con la cabeza y se ganó una caricia bastante ruda que terminó por arrancarle un sonoro jadeo.

A partir de ahí los dedos del caballero de géminis se comportaron más dócilmente, concentrando en acariciar por sobre la ropa la erección de su ahora jadeante compañero de cama. Lo satisfizo sin más hasta que su instinto le indicó dar el siguiente paso.

Con ambas manos sostuvo la orilla de los pantalones de Acuario y tironeo hacia abajo con tal de quitarlos de en medio, era la primera vez que observaba su cuerpo tan libremente, por lo general siempre tenían aquellos encuentros escondidos en la oscuridad, se había perdido de muchos detalles importantes.

Totalmente hipnotizado por el cuerpo ajeno, se inclinó como tantas veces para dejar un rastro de húmedos y cariñosos besos por todo su pecho, bajando por su torso poco a poco y topándose por fin con la parte más interesante en esos instantes.

Camus se estremeció ante la cercanía y volvió a apretar las sábanas entre sus dedos, fingiendo que nada de eso estaba pasando, esta vez geminis aproximó una de sus manos y la posó suavemente sobre la de acuario, le sonrió con más ternura que burla y susurro —No hace falta que ocultes tus sentimientos, no conmigo, no voy a hacerte ningún daño— Esas palabras derritieron el helado corazón del francés, por lo general las únicas palabras que compartían era para rebajar el orgullo del otro, pero en esas no pudo notar esa intención. Nunca había confiado en nadie y ahora sentía que podía hacerlo en ese bastado de cabello azul.

De igual manera no era muy bueno expresándose, no supo cómo agradecerle esas palabras exactamente, no tenía como describir lo que le había hecho sentir, ni siquiera supo si un gesto bastaría. Al final entrelazo sus dedos con los propios y suspiró de manera entrecortada, el mayor lo tenía totalmente rendido.

Kanon comprendió más que perfectamente aquel mensaje y agradeció para sus adentros que pudiera darle esa tranquilidad. Siguió con sus asuntos y con la diestra rodeo el sexo ajeno, le dio un vistazo de reojo por mera curiosidad y pudo notar otro pequeño lunar, era un lugar bastante curioso y sintió el impulso de hacerle saber a Camus que lo había descubierto, y así, sin pudor alguno pasó sus labios por la zona que sería solamente el punto de comienzo de su juego.

La acción tomó por sorpresa al peliazul, que se retorció y encogió suavemente sus delgadas piernas por reflejo, Kanon río entre dientes por su reacción y repitió la maniobra,entonces el otro caballero se dio cuenta del por qué insistía tanto con esa zona. Su rostro tomó un rojo más intenso por la vergüenza, el mayor parecía encantado de haber encontrado ese pequeño detalle, supuso que le había hecho sentir especial, el haber llegado a conocer tan íntimamente el cuerpo del francés.

Motivado por la idea de que podía llegar a culminar aquello en experiencias nuevas, avanzó en su juego. Al menos Kanon nunca había llegado tan lejos con alguien de su mismo sexo, menos con Camus que era un remilgoso y complicado para esos temas, hasta él que ya tenía una técnica para hacer que el menor temblara bajo su toque, a veces las cosas le salían mal.

En este caso, tenía que poner un poco más de esfuerzo para que la situación no se tornará complicada y mucho menos dolorosa. Ya que estaba en esos menesteres, abrió la boca y dejó que una pequeña cantidad de su saliva cubriera su índice, luego dirigió el dígito hacia la entrada del acuariano para empujarlo con toda paciencia del mundo.

Camus soltó un suspiro, como a sabiendas de que el otro no quería que las cosas se quedarán ahí, ciertamente ya habían llegado muy lejos y a pesar de que no era un gran fan de la intimidad, tampoco le disgustaba, por lo que se dejó hacer por el otro que, lo preparo juiciosamente, al menos como su instinto se lo dictó, toda aquella era un área nueva para él. Sin embargo eso no evitó que encontrará otro punto interesante del menor, sin querer rozó con la yema de sus dedos un lugar en el que pudo notar como el otro se estremecía. Al principio no supo si se aquello había sido algo bueno o algo malo, hasta que rozó con firmeza y su compañero cerró los ojos en una expresión que reflejaba su éxtasis. Con aquella arma a la mano no dudo en seguir utilizándola, estimulandolo hasta que se ganó un gimoteo.

Los ojos de Kanon fueron instintivamente al rostro del francés, como si no acabara de creer que él había hecho ese ruido. Camus simplemente desvío la mirada y se cubrió los ojos con la mano, al parecer esos años de entrenamiento para encubrir sus emociones no funcionaban del todo cuando estaba el caballero de géminis de por medio.

Trago saliva, aquella distracción le había hecho volver a ponerle atención a el panorama que tenía delante de sí. Era irreal la manera en la que le hacía sentir tener a su merced al caballero.

Con la poca compostura que le quedaba, se deshizo de toda la ropa que traía encima y lo atrajo hacia sí, lo movió sin mucho esfuerzo, acomodando a Camus sobre su costado derecho y detrás se posicionó él para levantar su pierna izquierda, recargarla en uno de sus hombros que gracias a la flexibilidad del caballero de Acuario no fue un problema.

Se miraron de reojo a sabiendas de lo que procedía, géminis no titubeo y con una de sus manos dio dirección a su sexo, lo empujó tentadoramente y el contrario movió las caderas, mostrando iniciativa como rara la vez. El griego no pudo verse más instigado y se fue abriendo paso por el cuerpo del menor con sumo cuidado hasta que llegó a el límite y casi inmediatamente comenzó un suave vaivén.

—Kanon— La sofocada voz de acuario se hizo escuchar al fin, esta vez a manera de ruego. Había perdido totalmente esa aura intocable, pero la arrogancia era parte de su esencia misma, no iba a pedirle algo en voz alta, así que dejó que lo descubriera por el tono de su voz y la intención en su mirada.

Cómo si a la primera hubiese captado el mensaje, sonrió y fleccionó más la pierna que Camus mantenía levantada para darle un poco más de acceso, esta vez no se limitó y se dio el gusto de experimentar con el cuerpo ajeno.

Sin mucho esfuerzo volvió a dar con aquella sensible zona, a sabiendas de lo que está podía provocar arremetió con seguridad, rozando su glande contra la caliente carne del menor que, al igual que la vez anterior fue tomado por sorpresa y le arrancó un sonoro gemido de puro placer. Se tardó en morderse la lengua, aquel había sido el sonido más indecoroso que había salido de su boca y Kanon lo disfruto como nunca.

Con ese extraño impulso como buen motivo, se torno más hosco y alcanzó las caderas de Camus para tomarlas con fuerza y moverlas a su antojo. Sus dedos se hundieron en la pálida piel de este quien se quejo un momento por el dolor de lo brusco del cambio, pero sus quejas se convirtieron rápidamente en jadeos y gimoteos, al parecer de esa manera le era más fácil llegar.

Ambos se perdieron en el momento y en su placer, las firmes y precisas embestidas de Kanon empujaban fuera de sí al menor que aún hacía el esfuerzo de cubrir su rostro con sus brazos, sin embargo gracias a la posición no era del todo efectivo, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como tratando de negar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ser dominado por géminis, sin embargo sus esfuerzos no hacía más que provocar al mencionado, que jadeaba y gruñía en voz alta.

Supuso que las cosas iban a seguir el rumbo si mantenían la misma posición, por lo que optó por tener más control de la situación, se detuvo un momento y aprovechando que su compañero estaba demasiado ido como para negarse, lo acomodó de otra manera. Esta vez logró tenerlo boca abajo, con el pecho pegado a la cama y las caderas en lo alto.

Sin preámbulos agarró sus brazos y los jalo hacia atrás en una especie de manera de tenerlo inmóvil y volvió a penetrarlo con la profundidad que deseaba. El menor, incapaz de hacer mucho, restregó su rostro en las revueltas sábanas en un vago intento por callar su voz, sin embargo no ayudó del todo. El griego fue consciente de aquel movimiento y supo que fue el momento para recordarle lo de hace un momento.

Se inclinó sin quitar los brazos de este de detrás de su espalda y hundió su nariz en su claro cabello azul, lo hizo a un lado y le dio un cariñoso beso en la nuca—Camus...por favor— Murmuró cerca de su cuello, cosa que le puso la piel de gallina al caballero debajo de él.

El acuariano sabía a lo que se refería, y no lo hacía por no darle gusto, si no que esa ya era parte de él —No puedo evitarlo— Contestó en voz baja para que no se notara el temblor en sus palabras —No quiero parecerte débil— Porque las emociones eran un signo de debilidad ¿no?.

Kanon presionó su erección por una última vez y se quedó quieto por unos instantes, dejando que el único sonido en el lugar fueran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, luego lleno de besos la nuca y la espalda ajena —No lo eres, en lo absoluto— Dijo sin despegar sus labios de la cálida piel del otro —Tus sentimientos no son una debilidad, te adoro por completo,cada parte y detalle de ti, sin excepciones— Mantuvo su quietud por unos momentos más, en espera de una respuesta, respuesta que si bien tardó unos segundos en llegar, valió totalmente cada uno de ellos.

Los principios y convicciones del caballero de Acuario no podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo en ese instante sintió que podía ser él mismo y nada más, con eso bastaba. Dejó de enterrar el rostro en las sábanas y giró la cabeza de pudiera ver de reojo a Kanon y él pudiera verlo, luego soltó un suspiro que terminó alargandose en una queja y movió las caderas para que supiera a lo que se refería, su compañero no dudo en atenderlo.

El griego sonrió enternecido y con la confianza de que ya no iba a hacer el intento de ocultarse, le soltó los brazos y ahora ocupo sus manos en sostener su cintura con una y rodear su erección con la otra, acción que fue premiada con un gimoteo satisfecho.

A sabiendas de que no faltaba mucho para el acto culminara, ambos sincronizaron sus movimientos en un ritmo más violento y desesperado, sus caderas se encontraban y chocaban sin decoros al mismo tiempo que olas de calor y placer les recorrían la espina, en algún momento ese sentimiento se volvió casi insoportable y se acumuló tanto que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—K-kanon...Kanon— Vociferó el nombre de aquel que le estaba brindando todo ese éxtasis y pronto su nombre se convirtió en una letanía de la cual el acuariano se hizo para indicarle al mayor que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Ante el aviso, géminis se reclinó sobre el cuerpo del menor y se concentró en tocar aquel punto dentro de él cada que embestía y acariciar insistentemente su sexo.

Camus terminó cediendo a sus bajos instintos y dejó de retener ese impulso para entregarse al clímax. Su cuerpo se tenso durante unos segundos y casi instantáneamente se relajo mientras que varios espasmos recorrían sus músculos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio el tiempo de disfrutar la embriagadora calidez que aún no abandonaba su cuerpo.

Con la meta cumplida, Kanon se concentró en el gusto propio, penetro con brusquedad al francés unas veces más y fue su turno de venirse. Salió por completo de su cuerpo y terminó manchando su cadera con esperma, apretó con tanta fuerza la cintura del otro que seguramente las marcas de sus dedos se quedarían ahí unos días.

Soltó de una vez su cuerpo y Camus finalmente cedió, le fallaron las fuerzas de las rodillas y terminó casi babeando las sábanas. Geminis, jadeando para recuperar el aire le siguió después, se acomodó sobre él para recuperar la conciencia y las fuerzas que le hacían falta.

Ya que ambos hubiesen regularizado sus respiraciones y su pulso, se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro, esta vez no se estaban dando la espalda como hace al principio.

Acuario fue el primero en dejarse ganar por el cansancio, curiosamente en los brazos de Kanon, quien, lo observó dormir durante unos minutos, nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo, sin que frunciera el ceño o tuviera esa aura de superioridad. Era algo único, quería conocer todas y cada una de las facetas del caballero de acuario.

Sonrió ante la idea y apartó con cuidado los mechones de cabello que tenía en el rostro para poder darle un beso en la frente, desearía poder quedarse así, a su lado por toda eternidad.

* * *

_Y eso fue todo por ahora, después me voy a asomar con un omake en donde a las cosas le salen mal a Kanon jaksna.__Si han llegado hasta acá, gracias por todo, perdón por tan poco (??? _


End file.
